Wristbands
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Reneey had begged Lyn to see Naruto, finally she said yes, so they go to Hot-topic to buy Naruto wristbands, when they get back home to watch Naruto...the wristbands starts glowing..Next thing they know Team 7 are hovering over them. FIXED!
1. Crossing

"_We are fighting dreamers" _

"LYNNI, KINII MONI! GET OVER HERE NOW!" shouted a girl with pitch-black hair with green streaks in it at a second, older girl with wavy, dark brown hair.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING INTO HOT TOPIC!" Lyn shouted at Reneey, who whined and kept on protesting.

"But Lynni! In Phila there's no gay dudes to hit on ya boyfriend like the one at ya place!" Reneey throw her hands up and went on, "Besides, this_is_ like the only place to buy Naruto stuff in the mall!"

She grabbed Lyn's arm and proceeded with dragging her into Hot Topic.

"What about Borders Express?" Lyn asked as she tried to escape the death grip, mostly because she would blow a fuse if Reneey didn't loosen her grip soon.

"They only have like… two DVDs of Naruto! And a Kakashi plushi."

Reneey let go of Lyn's arm when they finally reached at the back, where Naruto key chains, wrist bands, headbands, plushies, notebooks etc. were displayed. "I totally wanna get a Sand wrist band. Help me look for one that has a sand symbol on it."

Lyn rolled her eyes and said blandly, "You _do_ realize that I've seen this show all of about three or four times? Kyle's the one totally obsessed with it, not me. Do you really think I know the symbols?"

She raised her eyebrow at Reneey. For three weeks, Reneey had been pestering Lyn to watch this show called Naruto. Lyn had seen it a few times, but never really got into it, partly because she had no clue what was going on from a couple of random episodes from random points in the series. Then Reneey kept on pestering to read the manga of Naruto. Lyn had finally shook her head, mumbled something about, 'As long as we don't get sucked into that blame TV show,' and agreed at long last. Now Reneey was forcing Lyn to buy random Naruto clothes and stuff for the "AWESOMELY AWESOME NARUTO MARAATHON!" as she phrased it.

"It's an hour glass shape at the bottom, and it's like a thin rectangle." Reneey explained as she mumbled while searching through wristbands, "Mist… Fire…. Sound…. Goddamn it…"

"Is this one it?" Lyn asked as she handed the Sand-symbol wristband to Reneey.

"Yeap! Thankies!" Rea took it and put it on.

"Now to find something for you… Let's see.."

Reneey took a good look at Lyn (not in a perv way) and was starching her head debating which country would go well with Lyn. Well, Lyn did like Pyro cards in Yu-Gi-Oh...

"FIRE!" Reneey shouted happily, which got almost everyone running out of Hot-Topic.

Lyn sweat-dropped and murmured under her breath, "Idgets…" She shook her head while Reneey was off looking for the Leaf symbol.

"Remind me again why you're looking for a Leaf symbol?"

"Because Leaf village, or Village Hidden in the Leaves, is in the Fire country, like Village Hidden in the Sand is in the wind country," Reneey explained as she was looking for the Leaf village symbol wristband.

"There are ten countries," Reneey went on explaining. "Earth, Fire, Grass, Lighting, Rain, Sound, Wave, Water, Waterfall, and Wind. Each has a hidden village."

"What's the difference between Water and Waterfall?" Lyn asked with a raised right eyebrow.

Reneey shrugged. "I don't know, ask the person who made Naruto. Anyway..." She paused to push past the Village Hidden in the Mist symbol, hoping to find the Leaf symbol behind it.

"There are five main villages: Leaf, Sand, Water, Lighting, and Earth, all of which has a Kage."

"Japanese for Shadow, if I remember. Weird. And this is the person who runs the dadburned village, correct?"

"Yeap! See, ya learning already Lynni!"

Reneey grinned and announced, "Found it! Here ya go!"

She threw the wristband at Lyn, who caught it.

"This is the symbol? It looks like a retarded person tried to draw a spiral but messed up and added a triangle just because."

Reneey shrugged and said, "Nothing can beat Village Hidden in the Rain's symbol, its just four lines."

She grinned as they went to the counter and paid for the wristbands. When they came out, they walked to the mall exit, ready for Naruto! The awesomely awesome marathon was coming on in thirty minutes. But then, when they finally reached the parking lot…

"Er.. Lynni… Ya remembers where the car is?" Rea asked Lyn.

"Um…Yeah, sure… Er.. It's…. Eh, I don't know..."

Lyn sighed, and Reneey eyes got wide.

"FIRST ONE TO GET TO THE RIGHT CAR GETS…. UM………. SOMETHING!"

Lyn grinned and they both ran pretty much randomly around the parking lot.

"SHIT! WATCH WHERE YA DRIVING! CAN'T YA SEE I'M RUNNING HERE, YA ASS?" Reneey screamed as a car that gave the middle finger back at her almost ran her over.

Lyn was also running but, unlike Reneey, she actually _watched_ where she was running. After ten minutes the car was finally found.

one

two

three

BAM! Reneey and Lyn crashed into each other as they both ran to the car.

"Ow, bitch!"

"Oi, watch where ya dagblame running!" Lyn said she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, screw you…"

Reneey got up and added, "Lynni! Come on! It starts in twenty minutes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lyn grumbled as she got up and started the car. Pretty soon, after ten more minutes, they arrived home. The girls got out of the car, shut the car door, and Lyn checked to make sure it was locked and she still had her keys. Reneey dragged Lyn to the house, unlocked the door, went in, ran up the stairs, and ran to her room.

"Crap! Where's the remote!?"

"What, too lazy to get up and change the TV without it?"

"Shut up."

"Here it is, anyway," Lyn sighed as she sat down crossed-legged and gave the remote to Reneey, who grinned and changed the channel to CartoonNetwork. During the first minute of the song, the wristbands started glowing. Only Lyn noticed, because Reneey was to busy watching Naruto.

"Er, Rea, are the wristbands supposed to be glowing?" Lyn asked Reneey as she poked her in the side.

"Huh? Wha?" Rea looked at her wristband, blinking.

"Err.. I don't think so.. Unless…"

Rea couldn't finish her sentence because.. BAM BOOM CRASH!

BLACKOUT.

"Whoo! Kakashi Sensei! Come over here!" A spiky-blond-haired person yelled.

"Arg, what is it Naruto?" Sakura snapped, annoyed that he had ruined the training session.

"Probably something stupid, like a rabbit or something," Sasuke simply said in a boring tone as he jumped from a tree branch to the ground.

Naruto growled and yelled, "IT'S SO NOT A RABBIT!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked onto the scene.

"There's two girls knocked out!" Naruto announced. Kakashi made a 'hmm' sound as he reached down to check if they're still alive. Reneey started to wake up, her hazel eyes opening slowly.

"What the -- GET OFF OF ME!" Reneey screeched as she felt someone touching her wrists.

"RENEEY! WHAT THE CRAP'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Lyn screamed as she glared at her loco loony friend, but then blinked at the people surrounding them.

"Er.. hi?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hey! What is a Sand person doing here in the Leaf village!?" Naruto demanded, pointing a finger at Reneey.

"Um…. We can totally explain," Lyn and Reneey said together.

A/N: Good? Bad? 


	2. Plot Twist

"Er.. ya see.. about that.. we're not really ninjas," Lyn said slowly.

"Not ninjas?" Sasuka asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, why do you have to symbols on your wrists?"

"That question would go to Reneey," Lyn said, pointing to Reneey, whose eyes got big.

"Uhhh..."

Lyn blinked, then narrowed her eyes at Reneey. "Don't tell me you have a crush on somebody and can't talk! Because if that's it, I shall keel you."

"Er.. well.. I do.. but he ain't here.. he comes, like.. after," Reneey said, grinning. "Um, yeah.. ya see.. we're sorta.. like.. not from here..."

"Not from here?" Kakashi asked. "You mean another country?"

"Er... sort of," Lyn stumbled.

"Okay," Reneey blurted out, "where we come from, ya all a TV show!"

1

2

3

4

5

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed. "Now everybody can see how awesome I am!"

Sasuke looked at the girls. "A.. TV show...?"

Lyn just shrugged and shifted around so that she was sitting cross-legged, elbows on her knees and chin on her folded hands, looking up at them all. "Well, I never really watched it," she said honestly, "but I saw it at Kyle's a couple of times, it's real big at his college. And of course Reneey's completely obsessed. Oh, yeah, and I'm Lyn, by the way. Well, my real name's longer than that, but nobody calls me by it, so whatever..."

"I think we should take this to the Hokage," Kakashi said simply. "Come on."

"I don't wanna get up," Reneey mumbled.

"Just when we were getting comfy," Lyn sighed, standing up and nudging Reneey with her foot. "You really can't sit there forever, you know."

"But I wanna stayyyy," Reneey pouted. "What if I meet Gaara?"

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said, smirking, "I think we've found your match: someone just as immature as you."

Lyn whirled to face him with a glare ready on her face. "Shut up, you dadburned moron," she growled. "I'm the only one allowed to call her anything but Reneey or Rea, and she's not immature. She's just thirteen, dadburn it! How mature were you when you were thirteen?"

Of course, she knew that wasn't really a good analogy, because she herself had been more mature than Reneey now when she was eight.. but well, it was the point of the thing!

Reneey was too busy hummit 'boogiwoogiwu' by Insane Clown Posse to notice what was happening.

Sasuke's eyes flashed. His family had been killed off by his own brother, and he grew up alone.

"None of your business," he sneered, trying to keep his anger.

"Then my friend is none of yours," Lyn snapped back, fire in her own green eyes. "_Nobody_ goes after anybody I care about and gets away with it, got it?"

_Jeez, why'd we have to get sucked into the anime with the retarded jerks, anyway?_

"Right, well, let's go on then," Kakashi said, walking away with Sakura behind her, shaking her head.

"Come on, Reneey," Lyn said, her expression switching back to a grin again as if a switch had been flipped. "I have a dollar!"

Reneey's eyes snapped toward Lyn. "Liar."

Lyn's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, idget. You know better than to call me a liar, I don't lie."

"And you think I listen why?" Reneey asked, raising her eyebrows. "Prove it."

With a sigh, Lyn fished into her back pocket, got out a brown leather wallet, and pulled a dollar bill out of that. "There," she said, rolling her eyes. "See? Now, call me a liar again and we'll have problems, entienda?"

"En.. who? So if I go, do I get to keep it?"

"Darn. I was hoping that by saying that I _had_ a dollar, you would think I would give it to you and then I wouldn't have to because I never said I would. But oh, well. Sure, I guess you can, now come on already."

"Yay!" Reneey grinned as she got up and skipped along with the gang to see the Hokage. Once they reached there, Kakashi had them waiting so he could get permission. I mean, he's the ruler of the Leaf village, you never know what he might be doing.

"I want my dollar..."

"You know," Lyn said, making a face, as she handed over the dollar, "I dunno why I hang out with you. It always costs me money."

"'Cause who else is gonna get ya into awesomely awesome shows?"

"Rea, Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome. Charmed is awesome. This is not awesome."

Kakashi came back and said, "He's willing to see you now."

They walked in, but just as the entered, the Hokage widened his eyes, pointed at the girls, and demanded, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

"PLOT TWIST!" Reneey yelled, grinning, as Lyn raised an eyebrow and undoubtedly prepared some sort of retort.


	3. Fire and Ice

Everybody blinked, and blinked again.

"So tell us the plot twist!" Reneey said as she span around, grinning.

Lyn, however, looked annoyed. "Seriously, is everybody here a jerk?" she wondered out loud. "I mean, you randomly wake up somewhere you're not supposed to be and they all go off on you..."

"Hey, I'm not a jerk!" Naruto screamed.

"You two.. but.. there's no way!" the Hokage stammered. Wow, an old person stammering -- that's nothing new.

"Tell us the fucking plot twist!" Reneey snapped.

"Must everybody yell?" Lyn demanded, shoving Reneey for no apparent reason. "I mean, seriously! Calm down and talk rationally, dadburn it."

"Hey!" Reneey objected, shoving Lyn back, "I'm not a ratio!"

Lyn promptly fell over laughing, and Kakashi asked, "Hokage, would you mind please telling us what you are talking about?"

"You," he said, looking at Lyn. "You are Lyndotia Elumo, am I correct?"

Lyn suddenly stopped laughing and straightened up, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"And you," he went on without answering, switching his gaze to Reneey. "You are Reneey Umbra, correct?"

Reneey grinned and nodded.

"_How_ do you _know_ that?" Lyn repeated more emphatically.

"You two are demons."

Reneey blinked. "I have been called many names, but never demon. But thankies, though!"

Lyn, however, crossed her arms and scoffed. "Right. Someone's been hitting the moonshine a bit hard."

"No. You two are ancient demons, ones the past Kages could not control. So they sent you to a different dimension, with the demon part sealed inside."

"Jeez, and I thought my cousin spun some tall tales," Lyn muttered, raising an eyebrow. "But supposing I believe you. These people thought this would work?"

"I feel Mary Sueish," Reneey mumbled.

"Hokage, do you mean the legendary ice fox and fire wolf?" Kakashi asked, and the Hokage nodded.

"Still not helping the Mary Sueishness," Reneey grumbled.

"Don't tell me you're buying this," Lyn said slowly, giving Reneey a look that said plainly that she thought this guy was out of his cotton-picking mind.

"Well, of course I am!" Reneey said, and her grin got bigger. "Am I the ice fox!?"

The Hokage nodded, then looked at their wrists and frowned. "Wait.. why do you have the Village Hidden in the Sand symbol?"

Switching his gaze to Lyn, he added, "And you, with our symbol. I don't remember you here at all."

Lyn just groaned and muttered, "Somebody bring me something hard to hit my head on.. please..."

"Oh, that's easy!" Reneey screamed. "Where we come from, ya people are all a TV show!"

"I can't believe it, someone who is even louder and more annoying than you, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, which was a big mistake because Lyn again advanced with fire in her green eyes.

"We've been over this, jerk-face," she growled. "Keep your mouth shut about Reneey before I shut it for you. What part of that is your tiny little mind incapable of comprehending?"

"Like _you_ can actually take me on," Sasuke growled back.

"Like _you_ even know what comprehension means, high-and-mighty moron with the IQ of a gnat."

"Children, stop it, will you?" Kakashi said in a warning tone.

Lyn and Sasuke continued to glare daggers at each other, but fell silent.

"So, Hokage," Reneey said conversationally, "mind explaining how me and Lyn are demons?"

The Hokage nodded and began, "You see, three million years ago, just upon the birth of demons, there were two legendary ones -- an ice fox and a fire wolf." He paused to let this information sink in.

"Now, these two demons, as legend has it, were _friends_. Fire and ice were friends -- no, the _best_ of friends." He paused to drink a sup of tea and went on, "Now, as they grew up together, a snike bit them both, leaving a curse mark."

_Orochimaru,_ Reneey thought. _That sounds like him, but wait, three million years ago? Maybe it's an ancestor..._

"And those two peaceloving demons grew cold, planned to destroy the earth, and finally one strong and willful person locked those demons into separate boxes and threw them into another dimension, to two unborn children."

"And Rea and I have this bloodline or something, I'm assuming?" Lyn asked skeptically.

"Okay, I feel VERY Mary Sueish..."

"Anyway, tomorrow we will begin your ninja training," the Hokage announced with a grin.

"WHAT!?" cried all of the others but Kakashi and Sasuke.


	4. Introductions, Heh

"So where are you people at?" Reneey asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Did you get to the exams?" Reneey asked.

"What exams?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura sighed in a sad sort of way.

"Did you get to the bell thing?" Reneey asked.

"What bell thing!?" Naruto asked again.

Reneey and Lyn sighed in a sad sort of way.

The gang were walking.. well, wherever Kakashi was going. The Hokage had put Reneey and Lyn on Team 7, which Lyn hadn't understood and asked since when were there more than three people on one team, but then Reneey muttered something about fanfics and fangirl powers and yeah...

"I still don't get why nobody can effing send us back," Lyn grumbled.

"They can't, I guess," Reneey said, shrugging. "Hey, Lyn, you know what?"

"What?"

"By the time we're gonna be doing like real dangerous ninja missions, you'll be, like, twenty something," Reneey said, grinning.

"Joy. Who the crap even said I wanna be an effing ninja to start with, I wanna know!? I had enough random people wanting to mess with me back home! So maybe I never knew what I _do_ wanna do, but that doesn't mean somebody should decide by default that I need to be a _ninja_, of all the cotton-picking absurdities..."

"Well, if you don't, I'll go fire on ya ass!"

"And if you do, I'll knock your block off..."

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To a place where we would be already if those two girls hadn't been here," Kakashi answered. Finally they stopped at a place that was open with lots of bushes and trees, and there in the middle were six rocks. Five were facing a rather big one that was in front of the five smaller.

"Why am I suddenly reminded of hayrides and s'mores?" Lyn muttered under her breath.

"Hayrides hate me," Reneey mumbled as Kakashi sat down on the big one. From left to right were Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Reneey, and Lyn.

"Now, why don't we say a couple of things about us?" Kakashi said. "Reneey, you go first."

"Me name is Reneey Umbra, I'm addicted to using the word 'like,' my favorite word is 'abnormal,' I'm a deadly fangirl, I have a Russian accent, I swear my room is possessed, I'm a fangirl to Gaara, I'm addicted to hot, emo dudes --"

Reneey kept on counting till Lyn whacked her upside the head. "Okay, seriously! And do they even know who Gaara is yet?"

"So!? I have abnormal obsession ski --"

"Okay, onto Lyn now," Kakashi cut in, but Reneey sent him a glare.

"Hey! You cut off my muse, Akantha, BUT YOU DO NOT CUT ME OFF! I WILL CUT OUT YOUR ACHELOS!"

Kakashi sighed. "Now, Lyn, what would you like to say?"

Lyn growled low in her throat and began in an exasperated voice, "My name's Lyndotia Elumo. Call me that and you die, because the only time anyone does is when they're trying to start a fight. I'm sixteen. At the moment, I feel like a schoolgirl again and, frankly, it's quite annoying. Any other questions?" she concluded with a sarcastic smile.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. _So, this girl has spunk..._ "Sakura?"

"I want to be the greatest female ninja ever!" Sakura said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, fainting at the sight of blood sure ain't gonna help," Lyn muttered to Reneey.

"Yeah, I mean, what if it was the _real_ Sasuke?" Reneey whispered back.

"Then he would've died, duh..."

_Interesting,_ Kakashi thought. "Naruto?"

"Why don't you tell us about _you_?" Naruto hmphed.

"Very well. I'm Kakashi, your sensei, and that's it," he said simply.

Everybody sweatdropped. "Well," Naruto said loud and proud, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I plan to be the greatest ninja of all time! Just you wait, I'll be the next Hokage!"

"And lastly, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, his eyes piercing Kakashi's calm ones. "I am the last of my clan, the Uchiha clan. I plan on killing a certain someone when I get older."

"Perfect," Kakashi said. "Now go run along for now; tomorrow, be here at five AM sharp."

"FIVE AM!?" Naruto and even Reneey yelled. It was six AM in the episode!

"Yes. If you are late, I won't train you, and therefore you will not be a ninja." Kakashi then turned and left.

Lyn had to fight back a laugh as she looked at Reneey in a rather amused sort of way. "So I'm guessing I get up at four and start dragging you?"

"I go to bed at like two am!" Reneey groaned. "And where in the hells world do we sleep!?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Weren't you paying any attention at all? Remember, the Hokage dude gave us a place to stay?"

"Oh, right..."

"Well, see you!" Naruto ran off, probably to find Ramen. Sasuke left, and so did Sakura.

"But I don't wanna wake up at four," Reneey groaned.

"Actually, you're forgetting eating and showering and all, so really it'll be more like three-thirty," Lyn said. "I imagine ninja stuff would be hard on an empty stomach. Especially for the bottomless pit better known as Reneey."

Reneey turned to her friend in a death glare. "You better run, girl," she hissed playfully.

"Excuse me while I tremble in fear," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. Then she crossed her arms, stared around at the empty place, and sighed. "Anyway, you're seriously expecting to actually go to sleep tonight? Wait, never mind. You could sleep through a tornado, siren and all, without a qualm."

"Well, I know the great fire jutsu hand signs!" Reneey snapped. She wasn't actually mad; this was just plain Reneey that Lyn was used to. "And I can't go to sleep at nine PM! I wake up at three something!"

"Which is the point," Lyn said slowly. "You really must learn to deal with lack of sleep." She paused, made a face and muttered, "And apparently I'm going to have to learn to deal with lack of sugar and caffeine." She gave Reneey a half joking, half serious sideways glance and said, "If I try to kill somebody tomorrow, hold me back and remind them that it's withdrawal symptoms?"

"Why would I hold you back!? Hello, I wanna be alive, too!" Reneey pouted. "I mean, even _I_ know not to have your anger on me, and this is _me_!" Reneey sighed. "So where's that place?"

"You know you should lose that sand wristband," Lyn pointed out, looking at Reneey's right wrist.

"But it has Gaara's village!"

"Which we aren't in..."

"But if I take it off, I might lose it!" Reneey protested.

"And if you don't, random leaf dudes will think you're a spy or something."

"But Lynnn..."

"Reneey, I'll hold it for you and I won't lose it," Lyn said with a sigh, and Reneey handed it over.

"So where do we go?" Reneey asked.

Lyn made a face. "Is 'home' an option yet?"

"I thought you hated your house?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"I did," Lyn admitted grimly, turning her gaze up to the sky. "And I admit I wanted to leave... but not everyone."

"Take them with you? Like, kidnap them or something?"

Lyn laughed humorlessly. It was a pretty hollow sound. "You got any ideas on how I can go back for him?"

Apparently Reneey had no response to this, because she asked, "So, know the way?"

"Yes. He gave us each a map, Rea."

"How come I didn't get one!?"

"You used yours as a gum wrapper."

"Oh yeaaah..."

Lyn sighed and shook her head. Honestly, she was perfectly astounded that Reneey could actually be having fun with this crap.

"So let's go? It's like eight something. Wait, I'm missing Pucca!" Reneey pouted.

Lyn just nodded and led the way, keeping her face emotionless. _I'm missing more than a TV show,_ she thought sadly.

It was three AM. Lyn sat up in bed with a sigh and stretched, preparing to get scratches and bites and kicks in the shins from Reneey. She got up, a little tired but knowing that would pass as soon as she could get her hands on some food. What did they eat here, anyway? Hopefully they had stuff she wasn't allegic to...

With a faint sigh, she went to Reneey's room. The TV was blasting and Reneey's iPod was on the highest volume. Rolling her eyes, Lyn turned off the TV and the iPod and walked over to where Reneey was currently asleep and dead to the world.

"Yo, Rea!" she whisper-yelled, poking her in the ribs. "The village is on fire, we gotta get out!"

"Goo fer te fer," Reneey muttered, swatting Lyn's fingers away with her arm. Who knew she could actually hit hard when she was asleep?

Putting a hand on her hip impatiently, Lyn suddenly said out loud, "Oh my gosh! Reneey! It's Gaara!"

"Garu? Fuck Garu!" Reneey mumbled as she turned to her side, but at the same time her leg swung out and hit Lyn in the shins.

Lyn crossed her arms and braced to get pummeled. Yeah, this wasn't a good idea and she knew it, but.. oh well...

"IRINA UMBRA!"

Reneey picked up all of her cell phones, iPods, MP3 players, wristbands, eyeliner pens and pencils, and spiked bracelets and flung them all at Lyn along with the four-inch flogger and covered herself with the blanket. "I don't war an umbela, mo lie te rain..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Lyn growled, and then proceeded to actually grab Reneey's arm and jerk her out of bed. "GET UP BEFORE I KILL YOU AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO, DADBURN IT!"

Reneey opened her eyes, let out a dangerous growl as she wrenched her arm from Lyn's grasp, and glared with eyes that held murderous intentions. "Why the fuck did you get me up at --" Reneey paused to open one of her cells and check the time. "3:10 IN THE FUCKING (beep, beeep, beep beep beep) MORNING!? THE FUCKING SUN AIN'T EVEN UP!"

"Because you got us dragged into some godforsaken anime and some dude with a mask said to get somewhere by five! You don't wanna go!? Fine with me! I'll go back to lying in bed and trying to figure out what the crap I ever did to deserve this!"

There was fury in Lyn's green eyes to match Reneey's, but the older girl's voice wasn't a yell; it was low and cold but somehow burned as much as the fire in her eyes.

"Well, then we won't be ninjas and we'll just be the two random girls that somehow have possessed wristbands and demons in us and all that other crap!" Reneey snapped. "Ow.. my throat hurts... Lynni, can you make your super awesome tea?"

"That would be hard, with none to make," Lyn growled, turning and walking away. "Where the crap are we supposed to get food, anyway...?"

"Check the fridge?"

"You raided it last night, you should know," Lyn sighed. She wasn't really mad at Reneey, just frustrated and in sugar and caffeine withdrawal.

"There should be a food or tea jutsu," Reneey groaned as she got up and yawned.

"Whatever. If there's no food, I'm going for a run. That way I can at least keep _some_ part of my usual routine..."

"Well, there's tea bags, water, and sugar," Reneey said, getting up and going to the kitchen to get the stuff.

"Reneey, you kind of need boiling water..."

"Well, I do know the great fire jutsu."

"RENEE --"

But it was too late. KABOOM! Fire came out of Reneey's mouth, and not only did it boil (and evaporate) the water, but fried the whole kitchen.

"RENEEY UMBRA!"

"Um.. not my fault?"

Lyn promptly made a frustrated sound similar to sobbing and began beating her head against a wall.

"Good news! The tea bags aren't burned!" Reneey grinned as she threw them at Lyn.

Lyn didn't even bother trying to catch them, just let them hit her in the shoulder and fall to the floor. "I am so not explaining this," she groaned. "I don't even know how to explain this if I wanted to. Which I don't. I wanna go home where things abide by the laws of physics, dadburn it!"

"Lynni, why are you freaking out?"

"Because this is retarded! I'm not an effing ninja -- I'm not an effing _demon_! I'm a girl from the South who is used to logic and reason and none of this makes any dadburned sense!'

"But what's the fun in that? Don't you for once just want to run away and mean it?"

"I've never run away, I'm not a coward. But I don't belong here, Rea! I belong in Tennessee with hills and creeks and people I know by name and who can't breathe fire or whatever the crap you just did! I belong in a library, where things are ordered and make sense! I belong in Tinsley Park, dragging Kyle out across the creek even though he's paranoid he's gonna fall in! But not _here_."

"Well, I want to stay here. Here I'm actually in a place where I want to be. Over there I only had you and three other people who didn't judge me. Here you can wear what you want and not get in trouble! You can stay here and mope, but I'm leaving."

Reneey then turned around to leave after grabbing a tea bag. "And if you don't hear from me, expect that I got lost or met Gaara or Itachi."

Then she left, humming The Worst Pies in London by Sweeney Todd.

Lyn sighed deeply and shook her head. Reneey didn't understand, and in a way, Lyn was glad she didn't. Because it hurt more than she could communicate, to be forced to leave behind the person you had thought would always be there.

_But isn't that what they always say, that they'll 'always be there'?_ she thought darkly.

Finally Lyn left, too; but to go for a run, not to follow Reneey. Running helped clear her head, and that was something she definitely needed right now.


	5. BellsBellsBells

Disclaimer: We own neither Naruto nor AT&T. Though Lyn does have an AT&T cell phone.  
Right so...you all are going to hate us..Apparently me and Lyn wrote this chapter like a year ago but for some reason why, never posted it up till Lyn randomly went through her files and found it.  


* * *

It was five AM -- well, more like five-thirty AM. The gang were all where they previously were. Sasuke was up on a tree branch, Reneey was sitting on the grass crosslegged, Lyn was leaning against a tree trunk with her eyes closed, Sakura was.. well, just standing there, while Naruto was ranting on about how Kakashi was thirty minutes late.

"Can't you stop talking for five seconds?" Lyn grumbled, opening one eye to gaze disdainfully at Naruto. "Jeez, you're as bad as my cousin..."

Naruto hmphed. "He said he'd be here! He's thirty minutes late!"

"Naruto, shut it before ya dead," Reneey advised, then looked at Lyn. "Hey, I know what might cheer you up!"

"Knocking out somebody's front teeth?" Lyn asked, closing her eyes again. "Nah. They might get mad at me here for that."

"Err, no... But we can use our fangirl awesomeness to steal the bells, get the food, and then you can knock someone's front teeth out," Reneey said, grinning and trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I skip the first two and go straight to the third?"

"No, sadly. But hey, we can start a food fight!"

"Or not. You seem to forget that I have no other clothes, Rea."

"We can always stea -- I mean, buy them," Reneey said as she realized Kakashi had arrived and was looking at her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, took the wrong track," Kakashi simply said.

_Wrong track, my ass,_ Reneey thought.

"Whatever," Lyn muttered, still without opening her eyes. It wasn't really even clear whether she was talking to Reneey or Kakashi, since she wasn't looking at anyone.

"Now I have a test for you," Kakashi said, then went digging into his pockets and held out something. "Two bells. You get one, you have lunch; if you don't, you don't get any."

"Wait, but why are there only two?" Sakura asked.

"In your ninja life, you are going to be faced with unfair situations -- especially on missions. So why not practice it now?" Kakashi asked simply.

"But we're hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Should've had breakfast," Kakashi said, shrugging.

"That would've been considerably harder for Reneey and me," Lyn said, finally opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow. "You know, what with no food, no idea what the crap you people use for money here, and no way to get any if we did. Thanks for the suggestion, though. I'll be sure to keep it in mind the next time I randomly get pulled into some alternate universe where the laws of physics apparently don't apply."

And then she crossed her arms and went back to leaning against the tree trunk with her eyes closed.

Kakashi shrugged. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't try, or that it's my problem. Now, on the count of three, we will start."

"So, Lynni, wanna team up?" Reneey whispered to Lyn.

Lyn just sighed and fixed Reneey with one of her patented 'Does it look like I care right now?' stares.

Then, in a flash, Sasuke, Sakura, Reneey, and Lyn all jumped up and went to hide somewhere.. even though Lyn still had no idea why she was playing along with this nonsense. Naruto was left standing right across from Kakashi, who was glaring at him.

"Hey, Lynni? How did we just jump, like.. ten feet in the air?"

"Laws of physics non-relevant and all that insane, crappy stuff.. And why the heck are we even trying to win in the first place?"

"Fine, Lyn, be all bitchy. But I'm go --"

Reneey's cell phone went off, which made their hiding spot.. not so secretive.

"Oops..." Then her eyes went wide. "HOLY FUCK! I HAVE SERVICE HERE!?"

Lyn, meanwhile, was pulling her own cell out of her pocket and blinking at it. "Who knew AT&T had towers in alternate dimensions?"

Reneey shrugged and flipped open her cell. "Tell me if they get the bell or lose it or whatever, I'm texti -- AHH!"

Having jumped down from the tree branch, Reneey had begun walking, but then tripped and fell to the ground.

"Fucking hell!" she growled, then looked up... right at Kakashi. "Oh.. hi."

Ordinarially, Lyn might have laughed. As it was, she planted her palm in the middle of her forehead and jumped neatly down to land beside Reneey and tugged her off the ground. "What part of 'stealth' are you incapable of comprehending?" she asked in a half amused voice.

Reneey blinked at Lyn. "Stealth would mean...?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You know, to be a ninja, you have to have balance, and --" he looked over at Lyn. "And be quiet?"

Lyn just shrugged. "I said stealth. That's part of it. Not my fault if nobody takes English seriously anymore."

"What does stealth mean?" Reneey asked, pouting.

"Where's Naruto?" Lyn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Over there," Kakashi said, pointing to where Naruto was hanging upside down from a rope that was connected to a tree.

Lyn blinked. Then she blinked again. Then she shook her head and sighed. "And this is why you should always carry a knife... and a bobby pin or nail file for picking locks... and make sure your cell phone is sturdy enough to allow for lobbing it at people and/or random objects... and not be a moronic klutz..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES STEALTH MEAN!?"

"Are you people gonna take the bell or not?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

Lyn blinked and asked slowly, "Why...?"

Kakashi blinked. "So you could eat..."

Lyn shrugged again. "Not like I haven't gone a few days without eating before."

"Ya know what's funny?" Reneey mumbled. "In the morning I never do have a big appetite... Hell, I don't eat breakfast or lunch... But just after four I start getting hungry..."

Lyn whacked her upside the head. "Reneey, how many times have I told you not to give your life story to random people?"

"Ow," Reneey whined.

"I mean, really," Lyn ranted on, giving Reneey a severe look. "You do realize that people can use random knowledge against you? Like this one time one of my cousins' friends noticed that I never ate.. uh..." she gave Kakashi a shifty look before going on, "one of the random things that I'm allergic to. So then he thought it would be funny to throw them at me and try to make me eat them and then I wound up in the ER, and yeah... I blame him and Miley Cyrus..."

"Yeah, but I have eyeliner, pinki the knife, more eyeliner, my cell phone, more eyeliner, my black four-inch flogger keychain, more cell phones, more eyeliner, chains, pens, the mini version of Skully, more eyeliner, more cell phones..."

By this point, Kakashi had already left and was fighting Sasuke.

"And more cell phones, and more eyeliner..."

And by THIS point, Lyn had zoned out and was biting her lip and looking thoughtfully at her cell phone.

_I wonder..._

"And wristbands, and those small little cute books, more knives, and more eyeliner!" Reneey finally finished, grinning. Then she blinked. "Uhh.. where did whats-his-face go?"

"Huh?" Lyn asked, looking up and snapping out of her trance. "Oh, him... Dude with the mask and the freaky eyes left a while ago." She paused, then said slowly, "You know, there really can't be AT&T towers here... So maybe our cells are somehow still picking up signals from home?" she concluded almost hopefully.

Reneey shrugged. "So.. what do we do now?"

Lyn didn't seem to hear her. "But if they are, how can we know for sure? We would have to try to get in contact with someone we know... But even if we did, what good would it do?" she asked with a despairing sigh. "What could we say? 'Oh, sorry, we didn't really run away, we just got sucked into an anime TV show...' We couldn't explain anything... And we couldn't if we did somehow find a way back, either."

"Well, Lynni," Reneey said, "you be all emotional. I'm gonna go and maybe.. somehow.. if I'm lucky, I'll randomly meet Gaara... Then I can drag him off and buy him some clothes... and shoes... different nail polish... C ya!"

And so she left randomly to go.. somewhere. Lyn then heaved a sigh and just started back for the place with the randomly large rocks and all, figuring that she would sit down and wait. They would come back there eventually, she guessed; and if not, she would wait till dusk and then... well, she really didn't know what. But it gave her something to focus on that wasn't what she had left behind.


	6. Lyn Without Coffee Part 1

Hello, peoples! So I have this idea for a little contest for all of you readers. So the contest is this: Who can draw the best scene from any of mine and Lyn's fanfics? In case you don't know them all, here they are:

We're Not In A Fanfic (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
TV's Are Starting to Revolt (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
Eating Food From Bleach (Bleach, obviously)  
The Dark Shards (Inuyasha)  
Is Blood Thicker Than Water? (Vampire Knight)  
Shinigami, Fangirls, Detectives, Killers, Oh My! (Death Note)  
Wristbands (Naruto)  
Hellions Break Loose (Supernatural)  
and A World Apart (Final Fantasy 7) -- on Lyn's fanfiction account, if you haven't read it

What I mean by scenes is that you can draw Lyn getting mad at Reneey for cursing out Seto in We're Not in a Fanfic!, Hiei kidnapping Reneey and Lyn from TVs Are Starting to Revolt, or any other scene from any of our fanfics listed above.

Here's how you must enter: You send me a PM or an email (you can find it on my profile) with the LINK of your picture. It can be photobucket, deviantArt, whatever. AS LONG AS IT'S A LINK AND NOT A FILE!

Use this form:

Username:  
What story did you pick?:  
What characters are in it?:  
What's happening in the picture?:

The deadline is May 30th; the winner will be announced on June 10th.

AND THE PRIZE! (Insert flashing lights and all that pretty shiny stuff here)  
The winner will get a sneak peek into our upcoming Elfen Lied, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics as well as a special treat from each of us. I will do a dedicated AMV, and Lyn is too indecisive to decide on one thing so she's said she'll do a sketch, edit it with Paint Shop Pro if you want, random abstract on PSP, do a new humor avatar, make an AMV, write a oneshot -- basically it's your call. Yes that's right, folks! Six prizes for one little fanart! Think you're up to it!?

Second place will get to pick a prize from either me or Lyn and choose two of those four sneak peeks, so basically you get half the first place prize. And for third there will be an award of one sneak peek. And if you respond to our sneak peeks with comments, you'll get mentioned and/or quoted in the author's note of the first chapter of that fic when it's posted!!!

Oh and you might want to check out our deviantArt to see our stuff before you decide what you want for a prize -- Lyn's is LadyOfRandomness(dot)deviantart(dot)com and mine's ReneeyUmbra(dot)deviantart(dot)com so check us out!

---

Lyn sighed and shook her head silently. This was annoying. She had lost Reneey, was being forced to find some bell that was hanging from the belt of some pervert, and was on a team with an idiot, a jackass, and a girl who is worthless for about fifty more episodes. Yes, this was just great -- just what she wanted. She wanted to be dragged along by Reneey to watch Naruto crap, she wanted to be pulled in by a TV, and she definitely wanted to do this stupid challenge. This was just fucking great!

"Reneey? Reneey! RENEEY!" Lyn started yelling, knowing that it wouldn't work, but hey, what else could she do? Her cell phone had died and she was pretty sure that there were no rechargers in the Naruto world. Lyn snorted at that; Naruto world, how ironic.

"You know," came a reply from a person who was standing on a tree branch above her head, but Lyn's eyes narrowed at the sight of said person and she cut him off before he could say whatever it was he was going to say.

"No, I don't know, but I'm sure I wouldn't care much anyway, Sasuke," she grumbled with a hmph, continuing to walk away.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find the bell?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"I could care less; I'm looking for Reneey to make sure that she doesn't get herself killed or kill anyone else." Lyn was frustrated; can't she even shout her best friend's name in peace? But no, she had to be distracted every five freaking seconds.

"Why would you want to look for her? She's as bad as Naruto!"

"No, because Naruto's a moron. Reneey isn't stupid; she just acts on impulse and then thinks of the consequences afterward. Naruto doesn't think at all -- obviously, since he wants to be your friend," the southern girl replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to find her in peace... unless you want your teeth to be used as fertiziler." Then with a sarcastic smile and a flick of her hair, she left.

Sasuke growled, "I don't want to be friends with that imbecile!" but Lyn was already gone. Sasuke hmphed; he had more important things to do than worry about some random girl who was only here because of some glowing wristband, anyway.

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy hanging upside down, muttering curses and insults.

"Hey, Naruto?" Reneey asked with a blink as she came upon him while putting on eyeliner.

"Oh, hey, Reneey! Could you like... let me down?" he asked with a grin as he scratched behind his head.

"... Sure, why not?" Reneey said, shrugging, as she took out her shuriken and cut him down. Naruto landed with a crash on the ground.

"Ow! Gentler!" the fox demon grumbled.

"Well, you should've said that!" Reneey snapped.

"Whoa, what got you mad?" Naruto asked, twitching as he rubbed the bump on his head. Yeah, it was gonna be black and blue and green and red and every other color of the rainbow for the next couple of days.

"Reneey, what the crap!?" Lyn yelled, walking up. "I've been yelling for you forever! Are you deaf or are you avoiding me and my emotional tantrum?"

"Hm, both," Reneey said, grinning. "But yeah, so what's up?"

"Other than the fact that I'm greatly annoyed, hate this, and will kill you in your sleep... and possibly that pervert of a sensei?"

"That's the spirit, Lynni!"

"... Shut up... please... now... I have huge headache..."

"Don't we all," Naruto grumbled. "This is gonna hurt tomorrow..."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit being such a crybaby. Get kicked in the head a few times by a guy with a black belt in three styles of karate and then you can complain to me about headaches. Jeez, you're as bad as Reneey, complaining that she can't do a split anymore when I can't and never will be able to because my mother was too naive and immature to care if anything she did caused her kid to have a birth defect."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" Reneey snapped.

"Well, at least I have someone," Lyn said with a smirk. ... Or used to have, she corrected sadly.

Reneey snorted. "Because you want the love and commitment when all I want is sex!"

"Yeah, and we've all seen how great that worked out for you."

"... Shut the fuck up..."

"Hm, so both are crybabies," Sasuke said as he jumped down next to Naruto.

Lyn's anger and frustration immediately turned on him as she snapped, "All right, look -- shut your freaking trap and keep it that way before I break your jaw and you have to have it wired that way."

"So you think you can beat me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Lyn's smile was lethal as she responded in a dangerously low voice, "Oh no, hon, I would do more than just beat you; I would eradicate you."

"Well, then let's see how tough you are, girl."

"Gladly."

"... This is sooo much better than cable," Reneey said, grinning.


End file.
